Tú eres único
by Princess Saremi
Summary: ¿Valiente? ¿Fuerte? ¿Inteligente? esas y más palabras describían a su esposo, pero ella tenía una palabra especial que reunía todas esas cualidades en una, para Videl su esposo era único. [Este Drabble es para el desafío de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan Y Videl en español] [Completo] [Drabble]


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **Palabras del Drabble: 467.**

 **Lo demás: 170.**

" _Admiro a mi bebé, ha tenido que pasar muchas cosas, él es muy_ _ **valiente…**_ _"_ fueron las palabras que una vez le dijo su suegra, Milk.

" _Gohan es muy_ _ **fuerte**_ _, aunque ha dejado de entrenar, pero sigue siendo fuerte, estoy orgulloso de él"_ afirmo el guerrero Son Goku.

" _Mi hermano es una persona muy fuerte y_ _ **fantástica**_ _…"_ le dijo su pequeño cuñado cuando estuvo a su cargo, Goten.

" _Mi papá es mucho más fuerte que él, pero Gohan es_ _ **genial**_ _también"_ expreso arrogante el niño de cabello color lavanda, Trunks.

" _No dudo que Gohan será un gran investigador, es un chico muy_ _ **inteligente…**_ _"_ le dijo Bulma.

Y ella estaba de acuerdo con todas esas palabras, pero…siempre tenía esa pequeña inquietud en su pecho debido a que no podía describir a su esposo con una sola palabra, ¿Cómo lo hacían sus familiares? ¿Tenían algún truco?, hasta Vegeta lo había cualificado con una sola palabra.

" _Es una deshonra para nuestra raza al no entrenar como se debe…sin embargo, es muy_ _ **buen estratega**_ _en batalla…"_

Le sorprendió el hecho de que hasta el príncipe de los Saiyajins dijera dichas palabras del primogénito de su rival en las peleas, esa vez Bulma le explico que con el nacimiento de Bura se había vuelto más amable, sin embargo Videl pensaba que era por otra cosa.

Se encontraba sentada en el pequeño sillón de la sala leyendo su libro favorito pero aunque sus ojos siguieran las palabras su mente se encontraba perdida, debía encontrar una palabra que describiera perfectamente a su Gran Saiyaman.

Se lo había tomado muy a pecho.

Con esa idea en mente tomo una pequeña libreta e hizo una lista de cualidades de su esposo, una vez terminada, sus ojos color cerúleo bajaron y subieron repasando la lista, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Se distrajo al oír la cerradura de su hogar, curiosa se dirigió a la entrada encontrando al hombre de su vida quitándose sus zapatos al reemplazarlos por sus Uwaki, el Semi-Saiyajin al sentirse observado levanto la vista encontrando a su mujer recargada en la pared, sonriendo al instante.

—Hola Vi. ‒saludo con una tímida sonrisa, la joven madre se acercó y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de su pareja.

— ¿Cómo te fue? ‒pregunto ayudándole a quitar la corbata.

—Bien… ‒la hija de Mr. Satán sonrió al notarlo distraído, de seguro estaba buscando a su princesa.

—Con tu actitud empezare a sentir celos de mi propia hija, ¿Sabes?, ve; está en su cuarto jugando. ‒hablo viendo desaparecer al erudito.

Lo siguió en silencio llegando en poco tiempo encontrándose con una escena muy bella, a su esposo mimando a su hija, entonces supo cuál era la palabra que lo describía.

Gohan era… _**Único.**_

Y lo **amaba.**

Simplemente no pudo pedir a un mejor esposo.

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 ***Uwaki: Son las chanclas que usan los japoneses para circular en el interior de la casa.**

 **Quiero agradecer por leer este pequeño Drabble que no me costó mucho narrar, debido a que tenía una idea en mente a realizar y al ver el reto pensé en utilizarla.**

 **Quiero aclarar que…**

 **El límite de palabras se acaba cuando digo** _ **"narrar"**_ **un poco más arriba, no me quería pasar, por eso tuve en cuenta que el Drabble debía ser muy corto, aun así no funciono, y espero no tener problemas por excederme de palabras.**

 **Por ultimo quiero agradecer a la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español por crear este reto, me divertí mucho.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mi Familia Godel.**

 **¡Los quiero chicos!**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡Los quiere Saremi-San 02!**


End file.
